FEAR 2
by GodOnlyknows123
Summary: This involves FEAR 2 through the eyes of Alma, and Becket, and their relationship afterwards, I'm excluding F.3.A.R because it was a horrible mess of a game. I would love reviews so I can improve the story for my readers, DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE FEAR SERIES OR IT WOULD'VE BEEN DONE WAY DIFFERENTLY IN THE THIRD INSTALLMENT
1. Chapter 1

F.E.A.R.

This was it, I could hear the sounds of typing into the panel outside of my tank. It was feverish and quick, and the sounds of ragged breathing with the taps. Then I heard his voice: "This is how it ends…" Harland Wade, my father, the same father that had me locked away in this tank, left me to die. I felt a hot rage as the tank hissed open, my eyes falling upon the old withering man, 'Die…' I saw his eyes open wide as my mind raced, his skin boiled and he begun to scream, "NONONONONO!" shielding himself with his arms. "Pathetic," I thought, and in the next moment, my father was reduced from a cowering, sniveling bastard, to a bright crimson blood splatter on the wall. I didn't know what I was going to feel, murdering my father, but he stopped being my father the moment he decided I was too dangerous, and locked me inside that tube. I left that room, exploring this facility I was in, it was huge, then it hit me, or rather I saw it, I phased into a bathroom, the place was covered in blood, and the lights were flickering on and off, and in the mirror, I saw myself, shock. 'What…. Happened?' I wasn't 8 anymore, my dress was gone, I was tall, my skeleton was showing under my skin, which was hanging off my body loosely, my skin was pale, sickly so, and I was taller, and my raven black hair was longer and matted to my head, I was older, far older than I remember. Of course I had trouble remembering what had happened in the tube, while my body was imprisoned, I stayed as far away as I could. I only awoke for the birthing of my two children, who I've seen many times after the bastards took them to be their psychic commanders. I can still see the doctors ripping my children away from my arms and... The pain, my thoughts raced and swirled inside my mind, like a flood, then I remembered, vaguely, a researcher stating to one of his coworkers, outside of my containment chamber "…She has been in there for 12 years... Floating in the darkness." Then I could hear nothing, that must've been when they shut off the tube, killed me, left me in the suffocating darkness. 'I'm…. 20.' the thought made the others thoughts settle in my mind before I froze, a pulse, echoed through me, leaving me somewhat breathless, it was stronger than anything I've ever felt, like a presence in a dark room, where you can't shake the feeling of something being there, I caught my breath and looked around for whatever was making this, beacon.

I phased through nearly half the city until I reached this source of disturbance, I was now in a high rise building, a penthouse, and my heart thumped in my chest, something I hadn't felt in a long time was zipping in my body, excitement. The source was this man, clad in a combat outfit, clutching his head in pain. He was like a pulse, making himself known to me, and he could feel my presence, hence the headache. Then I felt something else, the ground trembled and I turned to the view of Auburn. Sun shining over the city, and words echoed in the back of my head 'She's a woman now, and she doesn't even know it.' A shockwave shattered the glass inward, and I watched as a massive explosion erupted from the Auburn industrial district, where I was imprisoned, it was a bright orange flash that now spread over the city, almost like a mushroom blanketing over the city. I turned, seeing the man, who was struggling to keep himself from being thrown back, his eyes were obscured by these combat glasses but his face was strong and had the hint of a stubble on his face, defined, his hair was feathery and appeared soft, I didn't know why I was so interested in this soldier, this telesthetic beacon, echoing with a noise only I could hear. Then I saw his grip loosening on the bolted piano, and I rushed to clasp my hand over his strengthening his grip on the leg, ensuring he would stay where he was, but I saw the glass had sliced his cheek and left razor thin cuts all over his face, and I felt dread of his death, then I caught my emotions. 'What...' I thought to myself, 'Why do I care, why am I doing this?!' I puzzled even myself, and watched as he was struck in the head by a lamp, knocking him out cold. I paused staring at the man, his head fell onto the floor and he appeared to be sleeping. I knelt down next to him, placing my hand against his scalp, gently patting his head, like a dog. I was unsure of what to do next and left his side, he'd survive, I just felt it, I phased to a restroom, taking a look at my new self. My curiosity piqued as I examined my strange, dilapidated form. My skin sagged, my lips were shriveled, forming a thin line for my mouth, it wasn't healthy, obviously, my hair was in horrid condition and matted to my head like a wet mop, my rib cage was exposed under my deathly thin form, it looked like I hadn't eaten in years. 'Which is accurate in my situation,' I thought. I looked like I was dead, I finally decided, I look dead. The thought deflated itself as my mind turned to the man, I had to find out what the hell was so special about him, what made me... drawn to him. When I phased back to the scene in the penthouse, his combat glasses were gone, someone was checking his pupils, and a team of men in suits examined the scene. Armachan PMCs were littered on the ground, I hadn't noticed them before, bullets ripped through their combat vests like tissue paper, blood pooling under their clothes, and I heard the men speak to one another. "How the hell did one SFOD-D guy rip through three Armachan squads in one night?" This man was tall and lanky, he spoke to another man who was an inch or two shorter and slightly wider "I have no fucking clue, T, but it seems like Aristeade wants this guy alive" I looked away from the two back up to the soldier, he was being lifted by two men in suits, his head hung low and his eyes were shut. 'Hm, where are they taking you soldier boy?' I phased back next to him as they dragged him up to the roof, where three other similarly outfitted soldiers were being dragged by their arms, to what looked like an emergency response helicopter. The logo and name of the local hospital was printed on the nose of the chopper. I took a seat next to him, the men in suits tying the unconscious soldiers to the floor of the chopper, in order to prevent them from moving during flight. I barely took notice of the other three SFOD-D soldiers on the ride to the hospital, as I was observing the man, his name tag was printed on the left side of his chest, it read: 'Sgt. Beckett' I could feel the corners of my mouth tilt into a smile 'Beckett... I like that name'.

-Hey my viewers, my friend Lombax15 helped me write this chapter, he is an excellent writer and you should check out his work, until next time my readers.-


	2. Chapter 2

F.E.A.R

I watched Beckett for a majority of the flight but eventually I phased away from the chopper exploring the devastated city, phasing back to him every once and awhile, his telesthetic signature making sure I wouldn't lose his trail. No matter where he was taken, I phased to a small building, sitting on the edge of the roof, staring down at my body, it was strange, adjusting to this new form, and I couldn't explain it but I felt stronger, more in control. A strand of black hair fell before my eye and I just let it drift there, bored, before I began to think about the man, again, he was... different... different from anyone I have ever met, I felt something building in my chest, making me sigh softly. My body seemed to pick up a step as my mind raced, thinking about Beckett, then I caught myself, 'What the hell is this?' I shook my head, forcing myself to think of anything else. I looked longingly towards the horizon, grey ash, suffocating the orange sunlight, casting a dark haze over the streets of Auburn. 'All this, because I told my son to kill them all' I smiled at my thoughts, curious to know how my sons were doing right now, the silent one, 'Point Man, is what they call him' I lost track of him awhile ago, after I met Beckett, scratch that, found Beckett. Then there is Fettle, I could feel him, furious about his death at the hand of family, my hatred of my father is probably where he gets it from, 'He'll be fine, for now' I concluded. There were more pressing matters to attend to.

I peered down at the streets below me, my eyes drifting along the cracked cement and asphalt, before my gaze froze upon the shape of a man. I was puzzled, the man was perfectly still, like a statue, my attempts to read into his thoughts were unsuccessful and that only succeeded in puzzling my mind further. I phased in front of him and it became clear why i was puzzled, the man was dead, he must've been so close to the blast that he was turned to solid ash, like a statue. I inspected his face, which had his mouth agape in a frozen mask of terror, his eyes were wide and awestruck, I leaned away from him to inspect the rest of his body, he was a large man, and obviously ate one too many bags of cheese puffs, I chuckled softly at the thought. 'Did I... just chuckle?' I looked down at myself before shaking my head 'Everything is changing I suppose,' I place my hand on his shoulder, using my influence to change this statue, it took nearly no effort, but the ash started to move, given new life, it looked upon itself, and it looked to me, and suddenly turned away from my gaze, hearing the echo of footsteps in the distance. 'Nice catch' the ash turned to me, as if I was it's God, asking me to grant it my blessing, I motioned for him to go on his way, and with jerky, sharp movements the ash walked off. I phased away, just as the sounds of gunfire erupted down the street.

I found myself wandering without a destination, exploring the ruins of the city, bringing ash statues back to life before moving on, then suddenly, out of the blue, I heard a gasp, raspy, deep, panicked breaths. The voice of a man, echoing in my ears, I looked around, but my surroundings were empty, devoid of any life. Then I heard another voice "Eyes are still dilating..." then another, a much younger sounding voice, talking over the quick breathing, "He's reacting to the meds". It hit me, Beckett... I phased quickly, finding myself in a oval shaped operating room, the glass arching inward, for anyone on the other side to view the process of surgery. I ignored the scene after absorbing it, turning my attention to Beckett, he was jerking his head, watching the doctors, his eyes wide, his chest rising and falling with panicked breaths. 'Beckett...' I stepped closer before I felt his heart give out, cutting off his presence to me, the doctors reacted instantly "Grab the crash cart!" 'No...' I almost immediately felt alone, cutoff, as the doctors feverishly attempted to revive him. I walked forward placing my hand over his left breast, forcing his heart to pump, his eyes snapped open and he was drenched in sweat, his eyes darted about the room, and he looked terrified. My hand still on his torso I looked into his mind, seeing... my nightmares, as his own, the doctors tore into him viciously, like animals, ripping flesh from his bones, tearing muscle and spilling his blood, and for a brief moment I could feel how powerless Beckett felt, as he was unable to defend himself. I pulled away, feeling something I could only describe as confusion and a touch of sympathy 'Where did... how did... those are my nightmares... so why does he have them' I watch the doctors blink several times in utter amazement, as Beckett's revival was by no action of their own. Then I heard the intercom crackled and a strangely familiar voice began to speak "Where are we at Dr. York?" who I only assumed was the doctor, looked up at the viewing glass "He's tachycardic, we need to stabilize him before progressing..." the voice spoke with a hint of annoyance "There's no time". I was taken aback, looking up towards the viewing glass with an intense glare, feeling my emotions run rampant before catching myself, 'Don't worry Beckett, I won't let these animals kill you...' I brought myself closer to him, placing my hands, gently on both sides of his skull, keeping his head steady, staring down into his wide, panicked eyes. I gently rubbed the sides of his skull, trying to soothe him, and quietly began to hum for him, a tune only him or I could hear, I used my influence to silence the doctors around us, his breathing became slow, and he shut his eyes, listening to the sound of my voice.

After finishing the tune I looked up from Beckett, to see the doctors positioning a large machine over Beckett's stomach, three abnormally large syringes poised to inject him with these large vials of fluorescent green liquid. Dr. York leaned down to Beckett, saying in a calm, smooth tone "You'll feel... a little pinch" everything seemed to silence itself, and I looked down at Beckett, feeling somewhat concerned. I looked back up "now..." And the first syringe stabbed downwards with a speed and force neither myself nor Beckett had expected, I felt a sharp deep stabbing pain in my left side, right where Beckett was stabbed. I could see and feel as Beckett arched his spine painfully as his pained screams filled my head, as his body was painfully tortured, every injection like a new wave of pain flowing over both of us, I had to let go of Beckett, turning away as he screamed, and wailed, pulling against the restraints threatening to snap his arms and legs with how feverish his attempt to escape was.

I collapsed onto the floor, covering my ears, trying to drown out his screams, clenching my jaw as I just wanted it to be over. 'Please... just make it stop... please...' I didn't realize I was screaming myself, the pain didn't go away, if anything it intensified, like a punishment for abandoning Beckett.

It felt like if hours had gone by, hours of unending pain, before suddenly it stopped, and silence engulfed the operating room, I opened my eyes, sitting up, looking around the room, which was empty, the machine, gone along with all of the staff, besides two nurses cleaning up the operating table, which had a pool of blood on it, mixed with some of the yellow fluid. I looked down at my body, which still ached with soft pains, inspecting my sides to find three identical stab wounds, they looked surprisingly similar to the machine, and with a thought the scars healed, unnoticeable now. 'Strange...' I looked up to the nurses as they had been talking all this time "... I just can't get over the look on his face... It looked... Like we were torturing the guy" the other nurse shrugged "They don't pay us enough to give a shit about what we do to these prototypes, just get the job done and go home, don't think about it Helen" Helen nodded in agreement before she started up again "Where'd they move him?" The other woman responded "Recovery Wing, um I think... Damn I can't remember what room..." That's all I needed as I phased away from the two. Exploring this facility, trying to find Beckett, I must've phased into nearly hundreds of rooms before finding him, sleeping on a hospital gurney, clad in his dark combat armor. Breathing softly, I walked inside and sat on his bed by his legs, my body suddenly becoming light and It became somewhat hard to breathe, it felt like intense excitement, or fear... suddenly overtook my senses, as I looked Beckett over, my eyelids dropped, and I started to feel as if I was in a trance, before I suddenly snapped back to reality, looking away from him. 'This... is wrong... what are these feelings... I- I can't control myself' I decided it was best to step away from him, but not before lightly grasping his forearm, feeling his veins pulse underneath gave me comfort as I phased away.

Knowing, I had to found out what the hell I was feeling, and why, there had to be some books or something about this... something.


	3. Chapter 3

F.E.A.R

Standing with my back to the hospital room, with a sleeping Beckett on the bed, I phased away, to find out what was happening to me, this hospital was peculiar, all the windows showing to the outside revealed a bright blue sky. Which was strange, because I had just been outside not only hours ago, 'Was this place far enough away from Auburn that it wasn't affected by the explosion?' It definitely looked that way as I explored the halls of the building, the interior was pristine, as if the floors, walls, and ceiling were bleached and sanitized each and every day. 'Definitely strange' with these thoughts I wandered, before coming across what looked like a library, it was smaller than any library I'd seen, but the similarities were apparent, I walked down a row of books, which had been labeled Human Bio and Chemistry. I picked several thick books, each title somewhat resembling one another, I didn't know what to look for, I was essentially alone in this search for knowledge, I phased away to a isolated room, setting the books down and begun to flip through the pages.

Hours later, after reading several books, or more accurately, skimming over sections I deemed the most important. I determined that my body was having a natural reaction to Beckett, and I found several other books detailing things like attractiveness, and some very detailed imagery about sexual stimulation which made my face flush with embarrassment. It was a rush of new information of how my body is now matured, from my 8 year old self to my 20 year old self, it was a bit overwhelming, finding out what is happening to me. But I felt fulfilled, and satisfied with my rather rushed answer, but even if it's all natural 'Why am I feeling this way about him' I felt as if the answer was just around the corner, waiting to be discovered, but yet, it was out of my reach.

I sighed, looking around before something bizarre happened, gunshots, screams, bodies hitting the floor with wet slaps, curious, I phased to the source of the gunfire, the main entrance I assumed was being flooded with Armachan PMCs. I smiled feeling the familiar morbid desire ebbing through my body, using my power, I lifted a nearby PMC into the air, he started screaming as he was lifted from the floor by nothing, his squad mates looked on in utter shock. His cries of confusion suddenly turn to a blood curdling wail, as I crushed his arm, bringing his arm against his shoulder with three distinct snaps, the other soldiers immediately unloaded their weapons down my end of the hall, I laughed with morbid amusement as I crushed the man's right leg like a twig, similarly to his arm, bone protruding from now open wounds, the blood puffing out and spotting the once pristine walls. One of his squad mates went white, struck with fear, and I could hear another vomiting farther off, the PMC in my hold had not stopped wailing, as he was experiencing the worst pain of his life, with an exasperated sigh I flicked my wrist, sending him into the wall, snapping his neck and spine in one go, silencing him. I could feel the fear in the hall, it was palpable, but before I could continue my usual process of dealing with the soldiers, I stopped myself, feeling no need to continue ripping them apart, I looked down at my self, a feeling of disappointment washed over me. looking down at my hands I thought to myself 'I would've imagined this puberty crap would've made me more homicidal.'

With the disappointment heavy on my shoulders, I phased away, wondering what I should do now, when a thought crossed my mind. Appearing in the door frame of Beckett's room, watching him from where I stood, watching his soft, steady breaths, his torso expanding as his lungs filled themselves with oxygen. It was exhilarating, and I felt my face grow warm yet again at the sight, and I felt a burning desire to get closer to him, I took a step into the room, freezing as Beckett moved, he was still asleep, but nonetheless, my heart skipped a beat. 'What am I doing... this is stupid and I'm acting ridiculous, he's just a man...' my thoughts crisscrossing, in an effort to win over my decision. Then I finally silenced the two thoughts, my breath tight in my lungs as I crept closer until I was at his side, sitting next to him yet again, nervous. I leaned down close to him placing my hand gently on his cheek, and planting a kiss on his jawline with my thin lips, the kiss sending a jolt of emotion shooting throughout my body. I decided it was best if I stayed close to him and planted myself next to him, moving his arm so I could fit comfortably next to him, sliding my arm across his chest, wrapping my hand on his side, placing my ear against his chest, hearing the soft thud of his heartbeat proved relaxing and that's when I lost track of time, just listening to his heartbeat.

Beckett stirred, I snapped out of whatever trance I was in, and I reacted quickly as I phased away to the door of the room, frightened of what he might've done if I'd stayed, not even remembering that Beckett couldn't see me. In another moment he was shielding his eyes with his hand, the blinding hospital lights shining down on him, he turned, scanning the room before he sat upright and let his legs hang over the edge of the bed, he had a confused look on his face as he looked at the wall, quickly turning his head to the doorway, directly at me. 'Wait can he... See me?' Beckett's eyes lingered and then slowly he looked away and shook his head and turned to this small table next to his bed, grabbing a similar pair of combat glasses, like the one he had at the high-rise complex, slipping them over his ears looking directly at me again, before he sighed and got up. It looked like he was looking at me, strange, no one could see me unless I revealed myself on purpose and the now familiar phrase replayed itself in my head 'Everything is changing I suppose' he looked around the room for another minute or two before marching out into the hall, I moved away from the door automatically, even though I wouldn't have barred his way, it was just a reflex.

I wandered off ahead of him, phasing passed any obstacles, stopping every once in awhile checking if Beckett was following, he was, and every time his eyes widened, locked on where I stood, and I could feel his heartbeat pick up, then in the next minute he'd look around, his eyes scanning his surroundings, his face becoming stern, his breathing settling. I continued on, feeling that Beckett would find his way, I left him to his own devices, exploring the facility with benign curiosity.

Hours into my exploration I discovered something truly fascinating, a small tube, with the abbreviated letters written across the top of the contraption. 'T.A.C' I gave it a quizzical look, trying to determine its purpose as two women arrived from the other side of the chamber, both talking to each other about something. I phased into their section of the room looking to them both as they spoke "We need to get Beckett in the T.A.C..." The woman speaking wore a charcoal suit, roughed up by the looks of it. The other woman was dressed similarly to Beckett, it must've been that woman from the roof, and she began to speak "Why Aristede? You still haven't told me what this thing even does" The Aristede woman rolled her eyes and replied "All in due time Lieutenant" the soldier shook her head in confusion at the answer before looking up, the lieutenant suddenly smiling at the sight of Beckett. "Beckett! Over here!" I watched as Beckett rushed to the tube, looking at the two women through the glass of the tube as Aristede began to speak "Alright Sergeant you need to enter the T.A.C so the process can begin" Beckett entered without objection as the tube sealed him inside, I walked up to the glass separating him from me, peering inside, inspecting him. The Lieutenant spoke up "Now doc this isn't going to sterilize him or anything right?" I took a step back from the machine looking at the soldier with a scowl 'What does that have to do with anything?' Aristede gave her a very similar look "That would be the least of my concerns" Giving the Lieutenant a last look, I turned back to Beckett.

Before a strong throbbing pain exploded in my brain, my vision blurred and I collapsed on my hands and knees, shaking like a leaf, my hearing was reduced to a loud ringing and I desperately attempted to think myself out of this pain, before appearing at my tree. 'What? How?' I looked around, the area was, warped, there were no reactor walls encasing me in a prison, but instead a large open field, with my tree erect, dead center in the field. I did a 360 searching for any other noticeable landmarks, nothing, not a damn thing in sight. Only then did I look down at myself, my eyes going wide, in surprise as I was dressed in my red dress, and I was smaller, I was 8 again. 'Strange...' I looked towards the tree, depressing as it had not bloomed in years, a dead monument, to a dead girl, the old swing hung off the longest branch the wood faded and imprinted with my shape. 'I must've spent hours upon hours on the old thing' I looked around one last time, before making my way over to the old wooden seat, climbing on and sitting there, still. 'Feels... Weird' I wrapped my small hand around the rope on my right, feeling the coarse texture of the twine in my hand, so real... for an illusion. It wasn't long before I started reliving my childhood memories, I didn't know when but I had begun to swing, gently, rocking back and forth with no enthusiasm. The echoes of footfalls and exploding gunfire receding into the back of my mind, as I distracted myself from reality, however long I possibly could.


End file.
